


Work/Life Imbalance

by Anonymous



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Androids, F/F, Fingering, Inappropriate Work Place Behaviour, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Feeling rejected, Papple annoys Ruru into taking pity on her.
Relationships: Minor or Implied Ships, Papple/Ruru Amour
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anon Works





	Work/Life Imbalance

Rejected again by her darling George.

Papple was fit to pout and sulk but for once in her life, she was more proactive than that. She would simply try again later, it was like clockwork but right now, there were other machinations of fascination to be had.

Surely, just surely, she could garner some pity from someone. 

And there was someone in mind whom Papple was certain would give her just a teensy bit of affection. (That's all she needed, really, that and maybe this and a little bit of that as well).

Papple had been thinking about this girl for a while now. The cute little part-timer. She was perfect. She was so cold and frigid, Papple wanted to explore exactly what was underneath such a frosty facade. Not to mention, cute little Ruru wasn't used to how Papple yowled and howled about, trying to garner even the slightest drop of sympathy. Her routine had worn thin on the others like Daigan and Charaleet; the former of the two was too big of a stick in the mud for what Papple wanted and as for Charaleet, he was too quick with his own stick for Papple's liking. Disgusting.

"Ruru," Papple crooned, leaning all over Ruru's desk, "Ruru, can you believe it?"

Ruru's brow furrowed. She made no reply.

"Georgie wasn't interested... In me!" Papple heaved herself forward over Ruru's desk, holding herself in a way which caused her breasts to jut forward unnecessarily and for her fur lined cape to flutter.

"I do not understand what you are trying to insinuate." Ruru said. She gently smacked Papple's face with a wad of papers. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm busy."

"I could be busy, too." Papple said, pouting. "But I'm just too heartbroken to function."

An idea sparked in Ruru's mind. In her circuits. "If I fix what is broken, will you leave me alone and do your own work?"

"Oh, absolutely, darling." Papple callously assured her with all the sweetness of cyanide.

Ruru was quiet for a moment. She moved some papers aside and sighed. She kicked back in her chair slightly, the wheels rolling in the dark and Papple laughed to herself.

"May I? I promise not to squash anything." Papple said.

"You may. I cleared it for a reason." Ruru replied, sour.

Papple elegantly mounted the desk. Again, her cape fluttered and she spread her legs, Ruru in the middle of them. Papple's high heels dug into the flesh of the oh so ergonomic chair that Ruru had made a home in at her desk. Papple smiled and she glanced over how lovely Ruru looked in the dark. There was a white light above them both but that was it. Her office was a glorified broom closet. Tight and claustrophobic, Papple was getting warm so she let the fur of her cloak sink past from her neck to her shoulders, volumizing what she considered her best assets. Not that Ruru seemed to care much. There wasn't even so much as a sparkle in her eyes. They were just a dim lilac. But she was still so cute, Papple thought.

"Just a quickie, Ruru, darling, that's all I want." Papple said, her fingers dangling over her knees, tapping and spidery as though she were playing a piano.

"Understood." Ruru said, robotically as ever. She straightened up how she was sitting, strange as her posture was already immaculate and she rubbed her wrists

"Be a dear and take my fishnets off for me." Papple instructed her.

Ruru nodded and she scooted in closer. The wheels rolling on the plastic underneath her desk, a drawn out squeal as Ruru touched Papple quite hesitantly. Her hands entered beneath her tight body-hugging dress and found the hem of her fishnets. Ruru pulled them back and it was like Papple's legs were plastic too. Not a nary stripe across her skin from the gaudy bodywear. Not to mention how smooth and sleek she was. Yes, she could have been just as much as plastic and metal as Ruru...

Papple's fishnets were fine to bundle at her calves, just beneath her knees, "And oh, would get my panties as well for me...?" Papple murmured, poking the corner of her chin innocently.

"Permission to finger you?" Ruru asked.

"Permission granted, sweetie." Papple replied with something of a perverted chuckle in her voice.

Ruru returned her hands up Papple's dress. The fuschia material crinkled and Ruru's hand could be seen beneath the fabric. She wasn't very romantic as she scoured Papple's upper thighs, searching for the hem of her underwear before pulling it back but Papple, fortunately, found it more endearing than cold. Her inexperience was very, very charming, Papple thought to herself as Ruru finally removed her panties, all satiny and nude coloured with floral detailing along the hem. They looked strange, at her knees, sitting just above the thick ropes of her fishnets.

"Go on, Ruru, sweetie, give me everything you can with your fingers." Papple murmured.

Her voice was low. Husky. It prickled Ruru's censors, making them work extra hard since the register was murky and what Ruru believed was supposed to be sexy.

"Understood." Ruru said again in a flat tone.

Yet despite the flatness of her voice, how quiet her sweet tones were, her hand began to buzz. Papple stiffened for a moment. She hadn't expected that but why not? The dear part timer was an android after all and once Papple had that moment of hesitation, it was quick to meld into anticipation. Curiosity, as well.

Ruru skimmed her fingers, only two of which were vibrating, along the curves of Papple's thighs, giving Papple a moment to adjust. It wasn't a particularly strong buzz but it wasn't a boring weak buzz either. Not necessarily just right for someone like Papple but certainly close. She smiled a smile like a rose which had just pricked some careless lover on its thorns.

"Don't be scared Ruru," Papple assured her, "I can take it."

Ruru followed through with such an instruction but perhaps too bluntly. With little to no preparation, Ruru stuck one of her whirring fingers inside of Papple. She muffled a squeak of surprise but there was still an unprecedented look in her callous eyes. Ruru cautiously looked up to Papple, eyes flicking towards her to tentatively feel out if she should go deeper or shallower but instead, she remained where she was. Massaging Papple as she deemed fit. 

Papple adjusted and took a big breath of air. She puffed out her chest, seductive for no one but herself and for a brief moment, she did wish that George was here with her. The one even doing this to her but she let such nasty thoughts turn to slurry as she found her words, finally, "Deeper," she moaned.

"Understood." Ruru said thrice like a charm.

Ruru worked Papple over. Eliciting moans and other lewd mewls from her dark coloured mouth. It felt neither good nor bad to Ruru as she watched this woman come to a gradual climax because of her fingers. It was a slow process, trial and error as Ruru had no genuine care for whether Papple enjoyed it. She was merely trying to 'fix' this woman so she could go back to work because Ruru didn't know what it felt to have a broken heart. To her, a heart was no different to the oil valves inside of her. If it was acting up, it merely had to be replaced or repaired. If indulging such carnal actions fixed it, then so be it as it was, to her, no different to if someone took a screwdriver to the cage of her android chest to fix its bits and bobs.

Papple alternated between taking deep and shaky breaths as well as breaths which were somehow both. Her heart pounded as the whole of her body absorbed the vibrations inside of her. Honest to God above, Ruru's fingers were better than any sex toy that she had used. Even if they weren't very tender...

"Oh, Ruru..." Papple murmured.

"Yes, ma'am?" Ruru asked.

For a courteous moment, their gazes connected and Ruru looked so adorable with her hair dolled up like it was with the absolute concentration on her face as she pleasured Papple. She smiled widely with a hint of devious and with a hand which was dappled with tremors, Papple reached out and caressed Ruru's face. They were so close, interlocked as they were with Ruru in between Papple's legs, and yet so strangely far.

"Oh, Ruru, dearie, you are so good." Papple praised her.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ruru replied and for a moment, a moment which was blurred with the stars and stripes in her vision, Papple could have sworn that she could have seen some sort of bright light in Ruru's eyes.

But it had to be a trick of the light. Delirious with pleasure or some such rot. Because there was no place for that sort of thing, so innocent, in the Criasu Corporation, especially not some shack like this office...

Regardless, Ruru pressed on and the results were almost immediate. Papple reared back, legs lifting, almost kicking and she came. She moaned through cutely parted lips, shining with the slickness of her lipstick. Her facial expression was faux, made pretty with force rather than release because Papple couldn't bear the thought of having an ugly climax, no matter how lost in the vibrations she was. 

"So good indeed, Ruru, sweetie." Papple sighed, in languid ecstasy which made her shoulders droop and her voice all but sing.

Ruru smirked. "Does this mean that you can go back to work now that you are no longer sexually frustrated?" she asked as she pulled her fingers back from inside of Papple. She held her wrist slightly, held it up so it framed her face almost cutely, and her synthetic fingers seemed to gleam with Papple's arousal.

"Shut it." Papple pouted and she bopped Ruru on the head with her feathered fan for being insolent. So much for post-orgasm bliss. Part-timers, no matter how cute, were the worst once they got their grounding, it seemed.


End file.
